Grim Endings
by Vixin2
Summary: Sometimes death is just irreversible. Not even those who saw themselves as gods could do anything. And it was just too much for Elaine. Spoilers for Azran Legacy! AU! Descole/Elaine(OC) One shot! I own nothing but my oc.


**In order for the ending to work, I made a change from Stubborn Mind and removed Johanna. Lucy still existed though in this story.**

**Also, I was inspired by MockingJ's story, 'Ruins' to do this fic, and I hope you will all like it.**

* * *

The Azrans would bring them back. Elaine was sure of it. After giving up their lives to end an apocalypse caused by golems, surely there would be justice in an award. The return of life they had willingly given up. Elaine was putting all her faith in Aurora, as she herself clung onto Desmond. Refusing to let him go. Maybe he did a lot of horrible things as Descole, but damn it she loved him! And she didn't want him to go so soon after they had finally said it to one another!

But when she looked to Aurora, she gained a twisted feeling. A feeling Elaine recalled from over the years. When Descole revealed his intentions to her in the police station in Misthallery, when she realised her mistake in withholding information of Song of the Sun in Ambrosia, when she found Descole again and again tampering with her feeling of security, when he forced her to pose as her cousin in Monte d'Or, and when he had taken the stone key along with her, leaving the others on top of that tower at the Nest.

"They can't do anything."

"… P-pardon?"

Elaine was surprised by how calmly she was able to ask. She thought she would have been screaming. Yelling, wailing, anything. Demanding to know what Aurora meant.

"They can't bring them back," Aurora sniffed, tears welling up in her eyes. "They're gone. All of them."

… It was for nothing.

Three years. Everything she had been through, everything she had felt, conflict of emotions. Things she had been forced to do, not being able to do the right thing at times and worrying over the consequences…

And there was truly nothing to show for it.

Johanna was officially an orphan, and Elaine herself just felt like a broken woman. She had nothing to continue on for really. Maybe her own family but…

"Three years…" Elaine mumbled. "I've 'ad to put up with practical madness for three years. And this is all I get?" She clenched one fist. Her nails digging into her palm so much that thin red, shining lines were starting to appear.

"Elaine," Aurora said softly. "I know you're hurting but-."

"Shut up!" Any other time, Elaine would have been shocked at herself for her own harsh tone. But she didn't care now. Not even when Aurora looked at her in shock, and stepped back. "You don't know any of it!" Elaine reluctantly let go of Desmond and casually strolled towards the box and prism. "The God damn Azran… I spent years studying their language. It might be easy for you, but it took me six years. Years of practice, repetition, non-ending study." Elaine stopped walking. The dagger from before was not too far away from her.

"You could have been more direct." Elaine didn't bother to look at Aurora. "You remembered but didn't tell us what the danger was exactly. You just went along with Bronev willingly. You could have lied to 'im, done something to get the bastard killed!"

"I…"

"I'm sick of it all!"

She had blanked out then. Elaine couldn't recall what had happened. Had her mind done it purposely so she wouldn't have to remember? Or had it happened so fast that she just simply didn't remember it?

But her mind returned to the present. She knelt over Aurora, stained dagger in hand. Trembling. Elaine had had her teeth gritted as she had been scowling, but slowly her face took a horrifying look.

Aurora was dead. By her own hands. That shocked look would remain on the face of the younger girl.

"M-merde," Elaine whimpered. "MERDE!" Yelling louder, she stood quickly and backed away. The bloody knife falling from her grasp.

She… She didn't know how this happened. What came over her? She had managed to keep it cool next minute, then something must have truly snapped and.. She… She had been so angry but… But she shouldn't have taken it out on Aurora! Hell, she shouldn't have done any of this!

But… But in the end it didn't matter what had been going through her head. She had killed Aurora. An innocent girl who was just doing her job as a messenger.

_And willingly went with Bronev._

_She could have done it to try and keep them all safe. He had shot me beforehand._

_She did it twice._

_There were soldiers with him both times! We were outnumbered!_

_She seemed to have powers that could have helped, though._

_They could have only been activated on a subconscious level! Only when near certain Azran artefacts!_

_So we would want to believe._

Elaine whimpered as her conflicted thoughts tried to win over. Seeing Aurora as the cause of her current misery, or freely express remorse for killing the girl.

Elaine held a hand to her mouth as she felt bile tickle her throat, but as much as she tried to keep it down, she couldn't stop herself from vomiting on the floor.

Staring down at it with a cringe, Elaine tried to see it as a good sign. She wasn't heartless. She still felt empathy.

_Where was empathy when you held the knife?_

_I wasn't thinking! I wasn't there!_

_Yes you were! You held the dagger, and grabbed her throat and held her down as she tried to apologise and comfort you, and you just-._

"Shut up!" Elaine yelled as she held her head. Thinking like that wasn't going to suddenly fix everything. Right now, she had to do something. But what?

Elaine thought it over. Maybe it was just an excuse to leave this sight of dead bodies for just a few minutes, but Elaine decided to see if she could retrieve Desmond's cloak. It might still be in the Chamber of Fire.

It had been there, just as Elaine had hoped it to be. Elaine picked it up and held it close. She could still smell Desmond's scent on it. Sweet smelling fruit cake. A bit of a surprise choice of cologne for him. But Elaine had grown to love it over their time together.

Elaine clenched her jaw shut as she tried to grip tightly onto her emotions. She had to hold it together. At least until she left this… cursed place.

The walk back to the heart of the sanctuary felt longer then it had been before. Elaine couldn't even bring herself to run. It just felt… Completely useless, now. The place even felt emptier then before, and she wondered briefly what Desmond would have done in her place. He would be upset no doubt. But would he have lost it as Elaine had? Or would he have been even worse?

Such questions would never have answers now, would they?

Back to where everything fell apart, she laid the cloak on the ground and immediately went to Desmond's body. Picking him up from under his arms, Elaine began to drag him across the floor to lie him on one half of the cloak. She wasn't sure how she would get out of here, but she wouldn't leave Desmond behind. It was a little difficult, but Elaine forced herself to move him regardless.

Professor Layton was next. Elaine respected him too much to just ignore him. She was sure to bring his hat with her. She might never know why it meant so much to him, but she would bring it with her if he treasured it so. He laid him next to Descole. Something about the two long lost brothers laying side by side felt a little… symbolic in a way. If that was even the right word to use now. Had they lived, could they have reconciled? Maybe… Maybe they can now, wherever they were now.

She carried Luke. That hurt the most. Elaine had always wanted children. A child to hold, to comfort when they were scared, to show kindness and love to, no matter what. And now, she held a dead child. Taken too early from his life, his parents. Tears dropped from Elaine's eyes as she carefully laid the young boy on top of the Professor. It felt fitting for the boy to be close to his mentor.

Elaine looked back, trying to think very clearly about what to do for Emmy and Bronev. Emmy had betrayed them, but she was a good person in general and only wanted her uncle to have his humanity returned. She did leave Luke behind so he wouldn't be a hostage anymore. And Bronev… He had been a victim of Targent. He became their ruthless leader, sure, but if he could have lived there was the possibility of him fully repenting for his actions.

_They're still responsible though. They're actions nearly caused the end of the world._

_Their reasons weren't completely bad! They… They had thought of others, even if the methods were questionable!_

_Because of them, he's gone. Desmond's gone, and he's NEVER coming back!_

_They suffered too…_

_You'll never have a child with Desmond now._

Elaine shut her eyes tightly. She couldn't bring them. As horrible as it was of her to do this, she couldn't. Be-besides, there's wasn't enough room for them!

Elaine glanced to Aurora, and her guilty feeling from earlier returned. It had been wrong to harm her, and Elaine truly regretted it. She couldn't change it now, but maybe she could bring the girl with them. Bury her somewhere outside. Assuming Elaine got out of here that is.

A rumbling started. Elaine blanched when saw a piece of the ceiling fall to the ground. The place was collapsing, but why now?!

Elaine swallowed thickly and with a slight stumble, she ran to Aurora, intending to take her. But when she reached to grab her, Elaine's hand went through her. She was fading away slowly, in a pale golden light. Elaine frowned. What did this mean? Was…

… Aurora was one of the golems. More human in appearance (well, more Azran in appearance but that was beside the point), but golem none the less. But Elaine didn't think that could ever change anything. If Aurora was still alive, if Elaine hadn't killed her, Elaine would have taken the girl with her. They… They could have been happy together. Like Elaine had thought of before Elaine had allowed her hopes to be raised that everyone could come back. But now, she couldn't have that. She let rage take over, and she would have to accept the consequences.

With Aurora fading away, and no intention of getting Emmy and Bronev out of here, Elaine rushed back to the bodies of the Professor, Luke and Desmond, tears in her eyes as she grabbed onto the edge of the cloak and began dragging them outside.

It hadn't been what she expected, but she did find some way back to solid ground. It had been difficult to drag them outside, though thankfully Elaine had managed to make it to one pieces that fell into a lake with a splash. True, getting them through the water had been difficult, but she made it in the end.

Elaine laid on the ground as she tried to decide on what to do next. No doubt the proper authorities would arrive eventually. How couldn't they? But that did lead to another problem.

Desmond had his Descole disguise for a reason. He likely wouldn't appreciate his identity being revealed to the world. But it would be difficult to get him somewhere else. Especially as Elaine had no clue as to where Raymond was.

Elaine looked to the three bodies and thought very carefully as to what she had to do. She let her… distressed state take over temporally. She had to keep it contained long enough to think logically.

A plan in mind, Elaine dragged Professor Layton and Luke off the cloak and laid them side by side, their hands held together as though in prayer. Elaine then looked through Luke's bag to see if the boy had some sort of notebook and pen. Finding such, she made a quick note on a page and left it on the Professor's chest.

"Desole," Elaine murmured before she looked at herself. She cringed as she saw some of the blood from Aurora on her. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it until now. But Elaine had to do the next part of her plan. She winced as she removed the make-shift bandage that still had her blood on it, along with a piece of her shirt, and went back to one of the fallen ruin pieces to took them into a crevice. Just enough to be seen but not fall out.

She wasn't faking her death as such. She was just making it uncertain where or not she survived. She didn't want to deal about any of this right now. She… She just wanted to get Desmond out of here and then try to think of what to do. She just needed some time alone. The note gave the necessary details. Who the two on the ground were, and then twisting the truth a little by saying it was uncertain if Bronev, Emmy and herself had survived. She thought it would be less suspicious if it was only uncertain she survived.

It was easier to drag Desmond on the cloak into the woods. Now all she had to do was try and figure out where Raymond could be. Maybe he was still near Froenburg? Actually, Elaine would have preferred if that was not the case. She would have preferred him to be somewhere safe.

The faint sound of engines could be heard and looking up, Elaine felt relief as she saw the Bostonius. But also dread. How was she supposed to explain any of this to Raymond?

Elaine swallowed nervously and did her best to drag Desmond as fast as she could through the forest in the direction the Bostonius was heading in.

She found it landed in a forest clearing. Her throat felt drier and drier and her injured arm felt painful, but she forced herself to move on.

Spotting Raymond coming out of the ship itself, Elaine felt that things might be a little easier.

They didn't.

When they had come back to England, Desmond was buried next to his wife in a small village not too far from London. It felt hard for Elaine to watch him be buried, never to see light again. Almost too painful. It was Raymond's idea to stay in Desmond's home for the meantime, and he did allow Elaine to stay. Elaine was thankful for this offer. She truly was. Raymond was a good man and was probably even a good friend to Desmond.

But at times, Elaine regretted her decision to stay here. At times she would find some comfort and solace in the library, on other times she would breakdown crying in the parlour when she would see the piano Desmond used to play. She just felt a total wreck.

But why did she continue to stay, even though it wasn't truly making her happy? Maybe she wanted to torment herself this way? Or maybe the few moments she could actually be happy here are what kept her.

But in the end, it seemed so pointless staying here. Any dream Elaine had of ever having children was dead now. If she hadn't hurt Aurora, maybe she could have tried to treat her as a daughter. But no. Any chance was gone now. And she had no one to blame but herself.

"Miss Elaine?" Elaine had been sitting at the kitchen table one night. Two bottles of unopened wine yet to be open, and Desmond's cloak around her shoulders. She had held onto it. It was all she could have of him now. Hearing Raymond's voice, Elaine looked to the concerned butler. He had taken to calling her by her first name (even if using Miss at the beginning) now that he was technically no longer a butler. Their relationship hadn't changed much. It was pretty much the same as it had been before.

"Oui, Raymond? Can I 'elp you?" Elaine asked as she looked back to the wine bottles.

"No. But… But I think perhaps you should consider going to… Someone to talk to," Raymond said gently as he stood by Elaine.

"A therapist you mean," Elaine muttered. "And I refuse to go to one."

"Perhaps you should go to your family then?"

"I can't," Elaine shuck her head. "They'll just ask non-stop what's wrong, and send me to a therapist. Not to mention I probably won't get my job back." Elaine held a hand to her forehead. "I'll just be seen as a poor, little survivor who went through a lot of stuff in the past three years. Sympathy and pity is the last thing I want, right now. Besides, they'll just think I'm crazy. Being upset when I'm 'free' of my kidnapper." Elaine paused. "… Is there anything else you want to suggest?"

"… I've been checking through the medicine cabinet," Raymond said, in a slightly grave tone. "I've noticed that some pill bottles have gone missing."

"… Oh? Are you sure it's not meant to be like that?"

"Elaine…" Raymond's frown could actually be heard. At least, Elaine thought so. "This isn't the answer."

"What else is there?" Elaine muttered. "Maybe it's selfish for me to be like this when other people have suffered! But I feel like being selfish for once!"

"It is justifiable," Raymond admitted. "But in time…"

"In time doesn't really mean anything," Elaine cut him off. "…I wanted children. I actually wanted a baby. A baby with Desmond." Elaine sniffed as she wiped one of her eyes. "I would 'ave liked two, but I could 'ave accepted one. I would 'ave liked a girl. Someone to dress up and brush 'er 'air." Elaine nearly choked.

"… Where are the pills?"

"Pocket," Elaine answered bluntly as she stood up and grabbed the wine bottles. "I'm going out."

"Elaine…"

"I'm sorry, but don't try to stop me, Raymond." Elaine turned to leave the room, and head towards the front doors. She was met with the surprise of Raymond running up ahead and blocking her way though. "Raymond?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Elaine," Raymond spoke, giving her a firm look. "But the master would never forgive me if I just let you do this."

"'E's not you master anymore," Elaine replied back.

"That might be so, but I won't let you throw your life away." Raymond's face softened. "Please. Put the wine and pills back on the table, and go upstairs to your room. We can all talk this through some more in the morning. I know it hurts, but it will get better."

"Three years," Elaine said, in barely a whisper. "Three years, of this, and what 'ave I received? Nothing. It will never get better for me."

"Please." Elaine closed her eyes. She stood there in silence, but eventually walked towards the dining room table again and placed one bottle of wine on the table, followed by three pain killer bottles.

"I still want to bring this bottle with me to drink."

"… Just, try not to overdo it. Please." Raymond was probably relieved that Elaine had at least given the pill bottles up.

"I'll be in my room." Elaine paused a moment before leaned down to give Raymond a hug.

"Miss?"

"Merci," Elaine mumbled before letting go and heading upstairs. A firm grip on the neck of the bottle.

Elaine reached her room and leaned against the door after she entered her room. She sniffed to herself. Was she being selfish? Self-centred? Perhaps. But, she couldn't handle it anymore. She… She just couldn't. Ignoring the tears leaking down, Elaine walked to her desk and took a sheet of paper and pen and quickly wrote her final message.

_I'm sorry._

_I can't do this anymore. I've tried to be strong. I truly have, but now, it just seems so… pointless._

_I can't just try to move one with my life. I can't just go back to my parents and act as though I'm happy to be home. Not after everything that's happened. I just don't have it in me._

_People might consider this a cowardly act, but I don't care anymore. I just want to be happy again. Happy with the one person I truly believed I could give myself to in body, mind and soul._

_Everything in this note might sound a little cliché, but it is true. Even if it might upset people._

_I'll be somewhere in the woods. I won't be too far from the house._

_Tell my family I'm sorry, and that I love them. I truly am sorry._

_Elaine Marie Hawthorne._

Elaine took a deep breath. That part was done. In the dining room, she had just been considering it. She had actually made her choice a little before Raymond arrived. The only reason she went back up to her room was so the last time she talked with Raymond wouldn't be a bad thing. She felt a little bad doing what could be consider lying to him, she just wanted to get on with it already.

Elaine swallowed nervously as she felt her pocket. The three bottles she returned, were all half empty. She wasn't why she had half emptied the bottles into her pockets. Maybe she was worried about being caught, and the pills being taken from her.

Elaine licked her lips. This was it. She would do it.

Elaine picked the wine bottle up again and left the note on the bed. Elaine walked over to the window. Ever since she and Desmond became a couple, he had actually let her window be unlocked. Elaine opened the window opened and looked down. The bushes below would soften her fall. Elaine took a deep breath and jumped down.

She winced as she hit the bushes, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Standing up, she calmly strolled away. She decided to try and find that spot she and Desmond had gone to when they had gone out for a walk one night and were caught in a rainstorm.

The night time walk was a peaceful in the woods. It almost calmed her down for what she planned to do. She liked it.

Her memory of the area itself hadn't been the best, but she was sure she found it. She clung to Desmond's cloak tighter. She was ready. She was sure of it.

She sat down and leaned against the tree. Sighing, she tugged the cork out of the wine bottle with her teeth, and shoved her hand into her pocket and took out a handful of pills. Taking a deep breath, she poured half of them into her throat and took a generous gulp from the wine bottle and swallowed. Taking another two deep breaths, she poured the second half down her throat and took another gulp.

Well. She did it. She actually did it.

Was it desperate? Was it idiotic?

She didn't care. She felt ready for what she hoped would be a true peace.

Elaine hugged the cloak around her tighter. She didn't care if Desmond's scent had faded ages ago, it still gave her a type of comfort. A comfort she wanted desperately right now.

She… She was scared about what may lay ahead of her after this. A little terrified even. But… But she would make it. She knew she would. She took another swig of the wine bottle. It helped her calm her nerves a little.

Elaine smiled for the first time in ages as she started to feel drowsy. The desired effects of so many pills kicking in. This was what she had wanted, and now hopefully she could move… move on.

Everything she wanted, she knew she wanted it with Desmond, and only Desmond.

Would it be insane of her to admit that she even allowed herself to fantasise about all those things? To even have dreams of it?

She recalled a dream of her and Desmond on a small date at some restaurant. Dancing together on floor in a slow dance and feeling so close, so warm, as he holds her waist and hand. Feeling as though they could truly move past everything that has happened and be together. For the rest of their lives. As it should have been.

Or perhaps her slightly more… naughtier dreams. Dreams of 'first times'. Sweet moans and groans echoing out, feeling mixtures of love and lust in a physical display of passion. Being made to forget about everything outside and focus only on one another as they sweat, kiss, touch and make wonderful, passionate love.

And, what felt perhaps the most painful, dreams of holding an infant or baby (it varied between dreams) boy, that looks almost identical to Desmond, or a girl who was a mixture of the both of them. Just then, Desmond comes in, hugs her close and tells Elaine how much he loves her.

Elaine slumped against the trees, nearly falling to the ground. All those dreams hurt. Cruel daggers stabbed again, and again. But did she not deserve it? For Aurora?

Elaine sniffed.

"Desole…" her voice came out slurred. "Desole… Desole…"

Elaine peacefully closed her eyes. Here… She… Went…

"Elaine?"

Elaine opened her eyes. Was it… Day already? How did that happen? Elaine blinked and her breath hitched when she saw the one person she wanted to see the most.

"Desmond?"

Desmond gave Elaine a sad smile as he knelt in front of her, and reached down to hold her hand.

"You really shouldn't have done that."

"I couldn't take it anymore," Elaine mumbled. "I wanted you back and I… I know I'm an 'orrible person."

"No, no," Desmond murmured, holding his other hand to her cheek. "You just… Lost reason. You were upset and after everything…" Desmond trailed off. "I didn't want you to die, but if I had known the effect it would have on you, I… Well, maybe I should have pulled Luke away and taken his place instead."

"But Aurora…" Elaine choked. "I…"

"Don't blame yourself," Desmond interrupted. "I know it hurts. You never intended it to happen. I must admit it was quite… Shocking. But, you regretted it right afterwards. Yes? Like I said, you lost reason, and after everything that happened over the last few years, I can't say this wasn't too unexpected that you would snap. It's… It is my fault." Desmond leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "And for that, I apologise."

"No!" Elaine snapped, sitting up a little straighter. "I did it, I-!"

"She was going to die anyway," Desmond interrupted calmly. "You already figured out she was a golem, didn't you? Aurora was going to die regardless, and she's been reincarnated as a human woman named Elizabeth." Elaine stared at Desmond. Elaine hadn't expected to hear this. Aurora did say she would have liked to be human, but Elaine never thought that it would actually happen.

Still, it was good to hear. It actually made Elaine feel less guilty.

"… Desole," Elaine murmured. "I… I know killing myself might not 'ave been the best thing to do but…" Elaine sniffed. "But, damn it you idiot, I want to be with you! I… I know you're 'appy with Lucy 'ere but I-."

"We could work something out," Desmond murmured. "I know she wouldn't mind meeting you. If… If you really want to come here."

"I was going to go with you anyway, if we all survived," Elaine murmured as she held onto the hand on her cheek. "I wanted to be with you. I wanted to someday give my body to you. I wanted children with you. Maybe I'll be giving up some of that 'ere, but I know what I want."

Desmond stared at her for a moment before quickly bringing Elaine close to him in a tight hug.

"I still feel responsible for this, at least partially," he said. "But, if you really want it, we can be happy here. Together. Along with Lucy."

"I'd like that." Elaine hugged back. This was what she wanted, and she didn't want to lose it. Never again. Desmond pulled away but kept a hold of her arms.

"Do you… Know what the others think?" Elaine asked, almost timidly.

"They don't blame you. Essentially, you're forgiven though you never did much wrong," Desmond said as he let go of her. "If you're sure you want this, let's go then. Darling"

Desmond held a hand out to her. Elaine smiled and tears nearly came from her eyes as she accepted his hand.

"Oui, mon chere."

* * *

**The only reason I didn't include Johanna from my Stubborn Mind/The Adventure After series is because I wanted to end this story like this. With Johanna, Elaine would have kept on going for her sake.**


End file.
